


The Archangel and the Snicker

by Vilatus



Category: Baroque - Fandom, Baroque Syndrome
Genre: I've always meant to write this, Other, now its here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilatus/pseuds/Vilatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting a Snickers bar turns into an all day ordeal for the Archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Archangel and the Snicker

**Author's Note:**

> Because nobody knows what any of these are, here's what everybody looks like.
> 
> This thing is so short fuck it
> 
> Meta-beings : http://www.atlus.com/baroque/ps2/ikei/index.htm  
> That fine Angel ass : http://www.atlus.com/baroque/ps2/chara/chara2/chara02.htm

It was an ordinary Thursday for the Archangel, sitting at the bottom of the Neuro tower as usual. Impaled. Meta beings running all over. He sighed, and slowly unimpaled himself from the consciousness orb. Deciding it probably wouldn't matter if he didn't change his robe because he never does, he went onto the port up to the next floor. Hopefully the tower wasn't too deep today, otherwise getting to the convenience store on the surface was going to suck.

He entered the floor above, coming up to -1600 cubits. Not too deep. The Meta beings seemed active today, they were playing baseball with a human leg and what appeared to be a box. He didn't even realize they knew about baseball, and he wasn't exactly sure where they got the box, although the leg was pretty normal. Next port, and -1500 cubits. An ice floor, and there was plenty of icicles hanging from the ceiling. He understood that the Meta beings enjoyed the aesthetic of the ice and frost all over, but he really wished they'd turn on the goddamn heat occasionally. 

About 20 minutes later he'd reached -700 cubits. Nearly as soon as he'd exited the room into the hallway, he was greeted with the sight of the protagonist fist fighting a moon. He'd gotten halfway through the tower and he still hadn't found a sword or a coat. He'd learned to actually do something other than stare blankly so that was an improvement probably. The protagonist finished off the moon, and collected its crystal before spinning around. He caught sight of the advanced angel. He stared. The angel stared back. And again. And again. And again. "Are you coming onto me?" The archangel said, giving him a small glare and flaring his wings angrily. (Reminiscent of a very angry bird puffing up) The protagonist stared at him for a few moments longer and walked past him to the port. This left the archangel thinking he probably should have at least brushed his hair before leaving the bottom floor. Either way, he made his way to the surface and headed to the convenience store. Handing the Sin-Monis the money, he took a snickers and a pack of skittles from the rack and left. He opened the snickers slightly, but then thought it'd be best to save it for later. Setting it and the skittles in his pocket, he started the dreaded return to the bottom floor. 

Longneck decided to greet him today, howling "UUUAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHEEEEEU!" What a fucking weirdo. He waved at him anyway, but making a quick escape back to the tower. The upper floors weren't as banged up as the lower, but they did have sucky air conditioning. He considered that the maintenance crew hadn't been around recently, but he figured they might just be retarded like the protagonist. He thought 'The Blaze' would be enough to hint that they might need air conditioning on higher floors.

-1000 cubits. Fuck. Shit. Dammit, fuck it all, fuck my ass SHIT. There it was, the curse-bringer angel. Gently sweeping himself through the halls, like some sort of glorified Roomba. He couldn't just ignore the damned thing, it had two faces. Cringing, he walked up to it. It was carrying a pack of mini Oreos. Fuck, he wanted those. Politely taking his skittles from his pocket, he positioned his arm to throw and nailed the angel in the face. It screeched "PURIFICATION NECESSARY," before noticing the skittles hooked onto one of its faces. It whipped the mini Oreos back at the archangel and went back on its way down the hall, although with an extremely concerned and grossed out look. The archangel was still feeling slightly cringey from the entire encounter, but he had completely ripped off another angel for a bigger snack item. 

He strolled back down to the bottom floor, hearing the absolute god's rave just beneath his floor, as usual. It felt like home finally. He sat down on the consciousness orb and started settling in. Squish. What the hell? WHAT THE FUCK? He reached behind him and pulled his robe forward, only to see a large, deep brown stain. Pulling the snicker bar from his pocket, he found it was completely melted, leaving a trail of brown on his side and all over his ass. No wonder the curse-bringer angel looked so grossed out. Dear god. Why today. He sat back and accepted his fate, eternally covered in snickers.


End file.
